One Half a Heart
by Froggy Doggy 20
Summary: This is Hinata reacting to Naruto's death.


*One Half a Heart*

This is for all the women who have ever loved and lost...

* * *

Hinata walked through the half empty house that was no longer a home, and was amazed on how incomplete everything was. The kitchen table where **they** use to share meals was now only set for one. Wondering into the living room she stared at the couch where **they** used to watch T.V. together, now only sunken in on one side. The bathroom where **they** often showered together, they all brought back the memories of a former life that while with him she never could seem to recall. She was destined to be a lone half. Never nothing but never whole... except when he was here....

She was average before him, with an average life. She had an average look with average friends, and a family who neither loved nor hated her. She had average shinobi skills and average school grades. Only half of what she wanted to be and then he came, with his hand out stretched offering her something more than average. Something whole and solid. Taking hold of his hand firmly, assuring him and herself that that was what she wanted she had lived from that point on.

She remembered the days when she would wake up to the smell of his spicy scent. Would wake up to his entire image. His blond hair ruffled slightly, his perfect face emerged in sleep, his muscled chest rising and falling with his every breath. By far her favorite sound was the one his heart made. His and her own. Two halves of a whole. Their hearts were in perfect harmony, neither one ever missing a beat.

He had told her so.

If her memory served correctly she remembered the day she had gone to her father to tell him of his and her relationship. Her father was angry and tried to band her from seeing him ever again. She refused him and to say he was shocked was an under statement. When the shock wore off her father had disowned her and had given her an hour to pack what ever she could and leave. Complying to his request she had found herself in the middle of Konoha with no where to go, and that's when she saw him. His golden hair was plastered to his face with sweat from running. He had been on a mission that should have lasted at least a month yet here he was, standing hunched over with his callous hands resting on his knee caps.

He looked up piercing her with his sapphire blue eyes. _'I''m sorry...'_ He had said between pants. _'I'm here now'_ He smiled tiredly at her and she couldn't stop the tears that flowed one after another. She asked him how he had known she was in trouble and he had replied by placing his hands on her shoulder's and saying, _'You have half of my heart Hinata-chan, and I have half of yours. We are connected. I will always know when your sad or when somethings bothering you, and it's my duty to make you feel better...._'

When he said that this warm feeling in her gut erupted and consumed her and all those half empty feelings she had before had drowned in the flame. She had no clue what it was except that she had never felt so whole in her entire life. That feeling lasted five long years and in those years she had never again cried for anything except the day they had gotten married.

Here she stood in the present day in the home they had bought together, she realized that without him there was nothing but half a home. She could only see her half, because to see his would bring her to much sorrow. She walked up the stairs toward the very room witch they had shared. A room she had yet to step foot in in three months since his passing.

She reached the door and placed her hand on the wood. She ran her hand along the wood before reaching the door knob. She twisted it open and felt her throat constrict. She could smell the spices of his scent as they mixed with her own like their hearts. She approached the bed slowly stepping over articles of their clothing. She laid down on the orange and lavender bed pulling the covers over her rounded belly all the way up to her nose and finally cried for the first time in three months.

* * *

Be strong.

Froggy Doggy20


End file.
